Taken at the Tower
by Tanith2011
Summary: What happens when Mike fails to disarm a sniper on a shooting spree high up in Coit Tower? Will it cost him his life or his partner's? An alternate scene to season one's "The Takers". One-Shot.


_**AN: This is a response to yet another challenge thrown my way based on a scene in season one's "The Takers". The challenge was to write a "What Happened Instead" scenario on a chosen scene from the episode. The scene that I have used is where Mike apprehends the sniper in the tower about half way into the episode. This is my take on what happens if Mike fails to disarm the sniper. **_

_**Special thanks once again goes to my beta.**_

_**A BIG thank you to all my readers. Also, just letting you know, if you have been following my WIPs, "Over the Edge" and "Be My Valentine", they are currently being worked on, so hopefully I'll have an update to both posted soon. My muse has been jumping here and there (and everywhere) and so I do apologize for the delays. I've been hit with inspirations from challenges to write these one-shots and my muse decided to grab on to them and wouldn't let go.**_

_**Dedicated to "littlepurplebutterflies" for her inspirational idea.**_

_**Hope you'll enjoy this one :-)  
**_

_****__**Disclaimer:** __I do not own any of the original characters, locations or canon information depicted in the series "The Streets of San Francisco". I'm just borrowing them for my pleasure and hopefully the enjoyment of others. Please note that I have included word-for-word quotes from season one's "The Takers" for the purpose of keeping the dialogue canon. No infringement was intended.  
_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

**Taken at the Tower**

The LTD took a speedy swing around the statue and slowed just enough to allow the Lieutenant to safely jump free from the vehicle at the front entrance of Coit Tower. The urgent call back at the office informing the SFPD detectives of another victim of a shooting had both Mike and his partner bolting out of the bureau in haste. When they reached the tower, they were rained on by rapid gun fire from a BB rifle by someone positioned high up in the structure. While an officer had told them that the weapon was nothing more than a pea shooter, Mike didn't want to underestimate the damage a bullet could do, regardless of the calibre size. He had made sure that Steve kept his head down as he relayed his plan of action to put an end to the shooter's rampage.

With his pistol drawn and held at the ready, Mike swiftly climbed the spiralling staircase, taking care to make as little noise as possible from his footfalls. Once he reached the top of the staircase, Mike raised his head and scanned the area around him for the sniper's location. It didn't take long for him to zero in on the young suspect who was standing to his left and firing down into the street below. With the sniper's back to him, Mike took advantage of this opportune moment to climb over the railing and take him by surprise.

"Freeze!" Mike commanded sharply as he pressed the barrel of his revolver into the sniper's side but as he made a grab with his free hand for the rifle, the young man jerked his arm back and the Lieutenant caught a glancing blow in the chin with the butt of the weapon. Dazed, Mike was sent staggering into the railing. A well placed kick disarmed him and he could hear his piece clattering down the stairs.

"Now listen to me, son! Just put it down," Mike said gruffly. Inside he was shaken and his jaw ached but he tried his utmost to take control of the situation. He knew his life depended on it.

…..

Picking up the revolver from the concrete step, Steve realized it belonged to Mike. He pocketed the gun then continued to climb the stairs. Hearing the distinct sounds of a struggle taking place followed by Mike's troubled voice, Steve raised his pistol as he reached the top of the staircase leading up to the sniper's location in the tower.

…..

Ignoring Mike, young Tim Duran's keen eyes caught sight of movement behind the cop he had cornered. He raised his rifle, taking aim as he saw to his satisfaction the fear in the older man's eyes.

…..

The moment Steve saw the sniper raising his weapon as if he were about to execute his partner, he yelled, "Mike, get down!"

…..

At the sound of Steve's sure voice right behind him, Mike complied and dropped to the ground.

Steve's shot clipped Duran's upper arm just as the suspect's round grazed his side.

The instant Duran's cry of pain escaped his lips, Mike kicked out from where he lay and swiped the young culprit's legs from under him, bringing him to his hands and knees. Noting that the gunman was still clutching onto the rifle, Mike made a valiant grab for the weapon with both hands. A tug-o-war ensued as both men struggled to pry the other's fingers away from the firearm.

…..

Rolling to his feet, Steve knew he wasn't seriously hurt but nevertheless he was winded when the bullet grazed across his ribs and he could feel the sharp, searing pain spreading up his left side. Ignoring the discomfort, he raced to help Mike disarm the gunman.

"Drop it. I said drop it!" Steve ordered breathlessly as he stood over Duran with his gun pressed against the back of the young man's neck. Still trying to recover his wind, Steve tried not to let it show in his voice that he was hurting.

Duran's grip grew slack and the weapon was prised away from him.

Mike was well aware of two officers approaching and out of the periphery of his vision he saw them at the top of the stairs, ready to assist with the arrest. Once he had the rifle in his possession, he handed it to the officer nearest to him then proceeded to read the young man his rights.

"Yes I know my rights. And no, I don't want an attorney. Okay so I shot her. What does that have to do with you? She didn't lie to you. She lied to me," Duran retorted as his arms were twisted up behind him and he felt the cool touch of steel as a pair of handcuffs were secured around his wrists. He let out a pain filled groan as the wound in his arm burned fiercely.

"So you killed her," Steve said matter-of-factly as he stood leaning against the concrete wall while Mike frisked the suspect who was held up against the railing.

Duran craned his neck to face the Inspector and spat, "If I had enough ammo, I would've holed up here forever. _Forever!"_

"Forever is just about where you're headed for, son," Mike responded in a level voice as he swung Duran around to face him.

"No way, baby, no way. Two years in a head farm, eating public chow, and I'm back in circulation. You watch," Duran rounded with a wild look passing over his dark eyes.

"Come here. Sit. Now, what about those two girls you shot this morning? How you gonna get out of that?" Mike questioned as he pulled Duran away from the railing and instructed him to sit against the wall. He then checked the wound in the suspect's arm and signalled for the younger officer to call for an ambulance.

Duran's head whipped up and he tried to squirm away from Mike but the seasoned cop held his arm in a vice-like grip, holding him still. "What?"

Mike noted Duran's attempt at denial. "_What?_ 1410 Stanyan Street. A nurse and her room-mate. Shot with a .22 calibre automatic. Does this ring any bells?"

"No," Duran replied nervously. Suddenly his street-wise manner and the manic glint in his eyes vanished to be replaced with fear and a degree of understanding that he was being accused of a crime he didn't commit.

"Ten O'clock this morning. Where were you?" Steve joined in on the interrogation. Still leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms in what he hoped was a casual manner as he carefully concealed the injury in his side. He wanted to get through the questioning first before he sought treatment. He was certain the wound was superficial and the last thing they needed was a distraction to what could very well be a crucial turning point to the homicide case they had been working on.

"In Sequoia. I went up there with Stella," Duran answered quickly.

Mike against a puzzled look with Steve then looked up at the officer beside them.

"Stella Davis. The girl he shot," Officer Wright clarified.

"You can prove that?" Steve proceeded to grill Duran, more so now to take his mind off his own pain.

"Yeah. Campsite fourteen." Duran turned his attention to the Lieutenant's partner. Though he vaguely recalled he had hit the detective, he ignored that thought and concentrated on dredging up memories from earlier that day.

"Oh yeah? When did you get back from town?" Steve pressed.

"About two hours ago. I swear. I dumped Stella off. She had a shift at the hospital. I said goodbye and I left," Duran relayed then paused as something else nagged at him. He quickly snagged at the recollection and continued, "But I forgot my bread. It was in her purse. So I went back and walked in on them."

"On who?" Mike cut in.

"I walked in on them. She was already with an intern. Already," Duran's voice lowered and his eyes took on a faraway look as his mind transported him back to the moment of Stella's betrayal. "Already." He slumped against the wall and shut his eyes as the world came crashing down on him.

Mike motioned for Officer Wright to take the prisoner away to be medically treated and locked away in his wait for a trial. While justice was being served for one homicide victim, he realized that if the kid's story checked out then they were back to square one on the double homicide case at the apartment complex on Stanyan Street. He made a mental note to get Steve to call the park ranger who patrolled campsite fourteen when they got back to the office.

Steve leaned his head against the cool concrete wall and sighed. The wound in his side was burning and the fiery pain was becoming unbearable to manage.

Walking over to where his partner stood, Mike noticed Steve's face was breaking out in a sweat. Something wasn't right. "What's the matter, Buddy Boy? You don't look so hot."

Steve licked his lips and contemplated on how to break the news to Mike that he'd been shot. Remembering he still had Mike's gun in his pocket, he pulled it out then handed it to his partner who nodded his thanks but continued to hold him under his scrutinizing gaze. "I'm fine. I just need a moment."

"A moment for what? Steve, what is it? Did this sniper business shake you up?" Mike asked in a low voice. He placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, unsure of what was troubling his protégé. He was getting paler by the minute and it was beginning to scare him.

Not wanting to escalate the worry that gripped his mentor, Steve knew he had to tell Mike. The stalling was only making it look worse than it really was. He shifted around and pulled aside his coat, revealing the crimson stain marking his side.

Mike's eyes travelled down to Steve's waist then back up to meet his gaze. "Why didn't you say something?"

Steve rolled his eyes and let out a nervous laugh which transformed into a groan. "Come on, Mike. It's just a scratch and I only just started to feel it now."

"Who are you kidding, huh? Let me take a look at it." Mike carefully lifted Steve's shirt and winced as he saw the angry gash that appeared to have followed the contour of one of his lower ribs. Relieved that the wound wasn't serious, Mike pulled out his handkerchief and gently but firmly pressed it against Steve's side.

Flinching from the sudden pressure Mike applied, Steve wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Let's get out of here and get that looked over."

"It just needs a Band-Aid," Steve waved his hand, brushing the concern aside as he allowed Mike to wrap an arm around his shoulders and guide him down the stairs.

"I'm serious, Steve! The wound's not that bad but it might need stitches. And it won't hurt to check if the bullet busted a rib either. Come on, I'm driving." Mike's tone left no more room for objections.

"Worry-wart," Steve mumbled under his breath as got into the LTD's passenger side. It felt strangely amusing to not be sitting behind the wheel for a change. A smile crept on his face unnoticed by his partner who gunned the engine and pulled away from Coit tower.

END


End file.
